Ins Herz der Finsternis II Die Spur des Diamanten
by Graziani
Summary: Alte Bekannte, neue Feinde und ein Geheimnis, das dass Schicksal eines ganzen Landes bestimmen könnte. Fortsetzung zu Ins Herz der Finsternis
1. Chapter 1

**Die Spur der Diamanten**

**Erstes Kapitel**

**23. 2. 2006 BBC-News: **

_**In Kooperation mit südafrikanischen und englischen Behörden gelang der niederländischen Polizei ein Schlag gegen den internationalen Schmuggel mit so genannten ‚Blutdiamanten'. Steine in einem Wert von mehreren Millionen Pfund Sterling wurden beschlagnahmt. Eine noch nicht genau bekannte Zahl von Personen konnte festgenommen werden… **_

''''''''''''

London, Gegenwart

Wenn es eine Stadt gab, die das Zentrum des Diamantenhandels war, dann war das Amsterdam, danach kam wohl Kapstadt. London belegte nicht einmal den dritten Platz.

Allerdings war die Hauptstadt Englands für diese Art von Geschäften wiederum auch nicht völlig unbedeutend. Immerhin war London eine Weltstadt, zwischen England und vielen seiner ehemaligen Kolonien bestanden immer noch enge wirtschaftliche Beziehungen. Und diese wirtschaftlichen Beziehungen mochten gelegentlich auch den Verkauf von archäologischen Schmuckstücken beinhalten, auch wenn die Tage vergangen waren, da die englische Krone auf die Bodenschätze der halben Welt Anspruch erheben konnte.

Die Ausstellung hatte in interessierten Kreisen durchaus Aufsehen erregt, aber kaum darüber hinaus. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es kaum Werbung in Fernsehen oder Radio gegeben hatte, nur in einigen Zeitungen waren Annoncen erschienen, jedoch keine Schlagzeilen oder Artikel, die das normale Publikum interessieren konnten.

Den Annoncen nach bot die Ausstellung Schmuckstücke und Edelsteine aus den Hinterlassenschaften eines indischen Moguls an. Aus dieser Tatsache hätte man mehr machen können, aber das war unterblieben. Genauso wie die Initiatoren der Verkaufsaustellung auch davon Abstand genommen hatten, die Steine über eines der großen Aktionshäuser anzubieten.

Natürlich gab es einen Experten, der sich für die Echtheit und den Wert der Stücke verbürgte. Und dieser Mann hatte in gewissen Kreisen durchaus seinen Ruf. Der allerdings nicht unumstritten war. Wer diesen Mann kannte, der war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Steine und Schmuckstücke den Wert besaßen, für den sie verkauft wurden. Was aber ihre Herkunft und die Legalität ihres Erwerbs betraf…

Die Männer und Frauen, die die Ausstellung dennoch aufsuchten, waren vor allem an einem guten Geschäft interessiert, und wussten den eher geringen Bekanntheitsgrad der Auktion teilweise durchaus zu schätzen. Die meisten Interessenten wurden in ihren Erwartungen, ein günstiges Geschäft machen zu können, nicht enttäuscht. Der archäologische Wert oder Ursprung der Schmuckstücke und Steine hingegen war den meisten Käufern völlig gleichgültig.

Aber zumindest eine Person war nicht nur aus rein finanziellen Beweggründen gekommen. Die Frau fiel auf sofort auf. Die fast katzenhafte Geschmeidigkeit, mit der sie sich bewegte, zog die Blicke zumindest der meisten Männer auf sich, auch wenn ihr bestimmtes, in ihrer Entschlossenheit fast schon aggressives Auftreten gleichzeitig zu Abstand mahnte. Was diese Frau auch immer hier suchen mochte – männliche Gesellschaft war es jedenfalls nicht.

Sie mochte etwa Mitte Zwanzig sein, mit wachsamen, grünen Augen und langen dunkelbraunen Haaren, die sie zusammengebunden hatte. Ihre Haut war sonnengebräunt, allerdings nicht durch den Aufenthalt in einem Solarium oder einen Strandurlaub, sondern durch Wind, Wetter und Sonne. Sie musste ziemlich häufig im Freien unterwegs sein - und der fast unsichtbaren hellen Narbe an ihrer Stirn zufolge war das auch nicht ohne Blessuren abgelaufen. Bei der Betrachtung einiger der ausgestellten Schmuckstücke nahm sie sich besonders viel Zeit, wobei mehrmals ein knappes, wissendes Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielte. Dieses Lächeln entging dem Initiator der Ausstellung nicht, einem hageren Mann mit kurzem, bereits schütter werdendem Haar und hastigen, fahrigen Bewegungen. Michael Rodin kannte diese Frau, kannte ihre Reputation. Und er war nicht erfreut, sie hier zu sehen.

Es freute ihn noch weniger, als sie sich auf einmal abrupt umwandte, fast als hätte sie seine Blicke gespürt. Sie bedachte Rodin mit einem beunruhigend spöttischen Lächeln und kam dann direkt auf ihn zu. Rodins Puls und Atmung beschleunigten sich schlagartig, während er sich bemühte, seinen Mund zu einem freundlichen, ehrlichen Lächeln zu verziehen. Der Versuch scheiterte allerdings kläglich und seine Stimme klang heiser: „Lady Croft, welche Ehre, Sie hier zu sehen. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Sie sich auch dafür interessieren, archäologische Kostbarkeiten zu KAUFEN." Seine Unsicherheit und die Verärgerung über diese Unsicherheit ließen Rodins Stimme bissig klingen.

Lara Croft schien an seinen Worten allerdings keinen Anstoß zu nehmen. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich eher noch, als wüsste sie genau, dass die vorgetragene Bissigkeit nur Rodins Beunruhigung kaschieren würde. Und als würde sie dieses Wissen genießen: „Charmant wie immer, Mister Rodin. Sie haben offenbar Ihr Glück gemacht. Nach dieser Geschichte mit den gefälschten Ming-Vasen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Sie so schnell wieder einen Auftraggeber finden. Jedenfalls keinen, der auf legale Geschäfte wert legt oder echte Antiquitäten verkaufen will."

Bei dieser recht eindeutigen Anspielung spürte Rodin, als würde ihm die Luft abgeschnürt werden. Bisher war alles so gut gelaufen – und dann musste ausgerechnet diese verdammte Croft hier auftauchen. Aber sie konnte doch nichts wissen! Vergeblich versuchte er, ein überlegenes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Seine Stimme klang belegt: „Ich…verbiete mir diese Anspielungen. Sie verunsichern meine Käufer."

„Ich denke, die haben ein Recht, Ihre Reputation zu erfahren. Und außerdem wissen die meisten sowieso Bescheid. Recht halbseiden, Ihre Kundschaft."

„Sie haben kein Recht, irgendetwas anzudeuten. Alle Exponate sind von einem anerkannten Experten untersucht worden."

„Aber natürlich. Und ich kenne Ihren Experten. Alex West hat seine Vorzüge. Aber Integrität gehört nicht unbedingt dazu. Wenn Sie ihm genügend Geld bieten, dann würde er eine etruskische Bronzevase als mykenisch identifizieren. Ich weiß dass, und Sie wissen es auch. Also frage ich mich, warum Sie ausgerechnet IHN als Experten bestellt haben."

Rodin war langsam aber sicher mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen, und er wollte sich nicht ausgerechnet diese Frau zum Feind machen, aber er ließ sich nicht unbegrenzt zum Narren halten: „Wenn Sie weiterhin darauf bestehen, mich, meine Kunden und Angestellten zu beleidigen, muss ich Sie bitten zu gehen."

„Wie viel kostet dieser Stein?"

Dieser Wechsel kam so abrupt, dass Rodin ein paar Sekunden brauchte, um zu reagieren: „Was? Äh…neunhundert Pfund. Und das ist ein Vorzugspreis."

„Das ist es tatsächlich. Da dieser Stein echt ist. Na schön, ich nehme ihn." Immer noch hatte Rodin ein wenig Mühe, den plötzlichen Wechsel in Laras Verhalten zu verdauen. Normalerweise wäre jetzt noch etwas Smalltalk üblich gewesen, aber dem fühlte er sich nicht gewachsen. Außerdem fürchtete er insgeheim, dass diese Croft immer noch irgendetwas in der Hinterhand hatte. Er konzentrierte sich so sehr auf sie, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie er und seine ‚Kundin' aus etwa fünf Meter Entfernung belauscht wurden. Der Lauscher, ein stämmiger, mittelgroßer Mann mit erstaunlich flinken und dennoch unauffälligen Bewegungen und einem etwas aufgeschwemmten Gesicht, in dem allerdings beunruhigend helle und wachsame Augen blitzten, schien völlig in die Betrachtung einer Halskette vertieft. Aber das war nur Tarnung, der Schmuck interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Seinen geschulten Ohren entgingen kein Wort und keine Nuance des Gesprächs zwischen Rodin und Croft. Und ihm entgingen auch nicht Lara Crofts abschließende Worte: „Sollten Sie Alex mal in nächster Zeit sehen, könnten Sie ihm bitte etwas ausrichten? In dieser Epoche der Moguln wurden solche Steine nur im Rundschliff bearbeitet. AUSSCHLIESSLICH. Aber vielleicht sage ich ihm das selber bei Gelegenheit. Ich denke, er hat mir Einiges zu erzählen." Und damit ging sie, und hinterließ einen sichtlich nach Fassung ringenden Rodin. Der Lauscher war nicht erfreut.

''''''''''

Einige Stunden später

Der Schlag war gut gezielt. Er riss Michael Rodin fast von den Füßen, schleuderte ihn gegen den Aktenschrank seines Büros. Rodin wäre sicherlich zu Boden gegangen, aber er bekam keine Gelegenheit dazu, da ihn sein Gegenüber grob am Kragen packte, ihn ein-, zweimal gegen den Schrank stieß und anschließend gegen die Wand presste. Das schwammige Gesicht von Rodins Gegenüber war wutverzerrt: „Verdammter, arschfickender Idiot! Die Steine sollten unauffällig zu Geld gemacht werden! UNAUFFÄLLIG!! Was soll diese Scheiße?! Was hast du Sauhund dir dabei gedacht? HAST DU ÜBERHAUPT GEDACHT?!"

„Aber…aber so kann man viel mehr an ihnen verdienen. Bitte, ich wollte euch doch nicht betrügen! Ich…ich hatte schon einen Großkäufer an der Angel, aber der ist plötzlich abgesprungen. Ich musste improvisieren! Wenn ich die Steine auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft hätte, hätte ich nur einen Bruchteil ihres wahren Wertes bekommen. Aber so kann ich sie für siebzig bis achtzig Prozent des tatsächlichen Wertes verkaufen! Das ist ein Bombengeschäft! Und ihr bekommt natürlich euren gerechten Anteil. Ich wollte nie…"

„HALTS MAUL! Du hättest fragen sollen, bevor du diesen Schwachsinn abziehst! Wir wollen kein Gerede! Was ist, wenn irgendjemand die Stücke noch mal prüfen lässt! Was ist, wenn die Polizei hier aufkreuzt?! Du dämliches Arschloch! Es wissen verdammt noch mal zu viele Leute davon, dass mit den Steinen etwas nicht stimmt. Der Juwelier, der die Schmuckstücke angefertigt hat. Dieser West, der für euch den Fachmann spielte…"

„Aber er ist wirklich ein Fachmann. Er versteht sich aufs Geschäft…" Rodins Gegenüber brachte ihn mit einem brutalen Rückhandschlag zum Schweigen: „Idiot! Dann weiß er auf jeden Fall, dass etwas faul ist. Und außerdem… du Scheißer bist über deine eigene verfluchte Pfiffigkeit gestolpert. Oder was stimmte mit diesen Steinen nicht? Ich habe doch gehört, was diese Nutte gesagt hat! Wer ist die Schlampe überhaupt?!"

Hastig sprudelte Rodin alles hervor, was er über Lara Croft wusste. Die Reaktion seines Gegenübers war ein neuer Wutanfall, nachdem Rodin sich blutend, halb bewusstlos, mit von Schlägen fast völlig zu geschwollenen Augen, am Boden wieder fand.

Aber der andere Mann war noch nicht mit Michael Rodin fertig. Er ließ nicht von ihm ab, bis Rodin ihm alles gebeichtet hatte, was er über den Juwelier und über Alex West wusste.

Erst dann hörten die Schläge und Tritte auf. Der Mann, der Michael Rodin mit systematischer Brutalität halbtot geprügelt hatte, schien sein am Boden liegendes Opfer nun mit einmal fast vergessen zu haben. Stattdessen zog er ein Handy hervor, wählte und erstattete Bericht. Jetzt klang seine Stimme ruhig, fast emotionslos. Aber auch wenn Rodin noch in der Lage gewesen wäre zuzuhören, er hätte die Sprache nicht verstanden. Es war jedenfalls kein Englisch.

„…verstehe. Kein Problem. Morgen habe ich das Land verlassen. Ja, die losen Enden werden gekappt. Ich kümmere mich darum." Mit diesen Worten schaltete der Mann ab. Kurz verzog sich sein breiter Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln, während er den sich noch schwach regenden Michael Rodin musterte. In seinen Augen lag ein seltsam kalter Glanz, der aber sofort wieder unter einer Maske scheinbar stumpfer Gleichgültigkeit verschwand. Er hatte seine Befehle. Niemand würde ihre Spur aufnehmen können.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Kongo (Shaba-Region, irgendwo südlich Kasaji), Gegenwart

Die fünf alten Lastkraftwagen waren bis zur Grenze ihrer Tragkraft beladen mit Kriegsgerät – Maschinenpistolen, Sturm- und Maschinengewehren, Granat- und Raketenwerfern, sogar vier zerlegten Zweiundachtzig-Millimeter-Mörsern. Zusätzlich zu dieser tödlichen Last saßen auf jedem Wagen drei oder vier Bewaffnete auf den hoch aufgetürmten Waffen- und Munitionskisten. Die Bewacher waren allerdings keine regulären Soldaten, oder auch nur ausgebildete Paramilitärs. Es waren Kinder – sechzehn Jungen und zwei Mädchen, alle zwischen zwölf und sechzehn Jahren. Aber ihre Augen wirkten alt, misstrauisch, wachsam – tot. Bar jeder Gefühlsregung die man von einem Kind erwarten konnte. Jahre des Krieges, des Mordens, Folterns, der erlittenen, erlebten und selber verübten Grausamkeiten hatten unauslöschliche Spuren hinterlassen. Erwachsen waren in diesem Konvoi nur die Fahrer der Wagen. Die Fracht war zu kostbar, als dass man die Kindersoldaten ans Steuer gelassen hätte.

Wie die Bewacher waren auch die Fahrer Schwarze – mit einer Ausnahme. Im vierten Wagen saß neben dem Fahrer ein Europäer, auch wenn seine von Jahrzehnten unter der Sonne Afrikas gebräunte Haut kaum die Bezeichnung ‚weiß' verdient hätte. Dennoch hätte es sich dieser Mann energisch verbeten, irgendwie mit einem Schwarzen gleichgesetzt zu werden. Immerhin hatte er reinblütige portugiesische Eltern. Armando Cruz war Waffenhändler, früher auch einmal Gelegenheitssöldner. Aber immerhin er war kein Neger, sondern sah sich selber als einen zivilisierten Menschen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese Strecke fuhr, nicht die erste Ladung Waffen, die über die schwach bewachte Grenze in den Kongo geschmuggelt wurde. Die Waffen mochten früher einmal den kubanischen Expeditionsstreitkräften gehört haben, oder auch südafrikanischer Herkunft sein, aus jener Zeit, als Südafrika gegen das kommunistische Angola und seine kubanischen Hilfstruppen kämpfte.

Das Ende des kalten Krieges und der Zusammenbruch der südafrikanischen Apartheid hatte den Krieg in Angola nicht beendet, aber ihn allmählich abebben lassen. Was übrig blieb, war ein verwüstetes Land, das Friedhof und Minenfeld zugleich war, waren arbeitslose schwarze und weiße Söldner – und unzählige Waffen. Waffen, für die sich in Afrika immer Abnehmer fanden.

Armando Cruz hatte das Ende des Kalten Krieges bedauert. Und die Kapitulation der Buren, dieses in seinen Augen schmähliche Einknicken vor der schwarzen Bevölkerungsmehrheit Südafrikas, hatte ihn mit Verachtung erfüllt. Aber seine Geschäfte florierten weiter. Wo ein alter Konflikt endete, brachen gleichzeitig zwei weitere aus – und soweit ging Armando Cruz Rassismus nicht, dass er sich davon das Geschäft hätte vermiesen lassen. Wenn er diese Lieferung an den Mann bringen konnte, dann würde er mindestens hunderttausend Dollar reicher sein, selbst nach Abzug aller Neben- und Unkosten. Was kümmerte es ihn, wenn mit diesen Waffen ein neuer Krieg begonnen werden sollte? Wen kümmerte schon eine Million Gewehrschüsse in Afrika? Europa hörte sie ja nicht. Abgesehen von gelegentlichen Phasen einer von der selektiven und auf Schockeffekte aufbauenden Medienlandschaft geschürten Betroffenheit über das alltägliche Morden, sah Europa meistens weg.

Die nur unzureichend bewachte Grenze zwischen Angola und dem Kongo hatten sie ohne Probleme passieren können. In vier Stunden würden sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben, und ein weiterer Guerillaführer würde um etliche Dutzend Tonnen Waffen reicher sein. Und um Diamanten im Wert von etwa einhunderttausend Dollar ärmer. Und dann…

Der Angriff war sorgfältig geplant worden. Er begann mit einem schlagartig einsetzenden Sperrfeuer mehrer automatischer Handfeuerwaffen. Schon die ersten Salven zersiebten Motorhaube und Kabine des vorderen Wagens. Der Fahrer wurde von einem halben Dutzend Geschosse regelrecht durchlöchert. Im Sterben verkrampften sich seine Hände um das Lenkrad, rissen den LKW zur Seite. Das nachfolgende Fahrzeug hatte gar nicht die Zeit, auszuweichen. Ungebremst raste es in den vorderen Wagen, blockierte so endgültig die Fahrbahn. Gleichzeitig hatten die Schützen auch den letzten LKW der Kolonne aufs Korn genommen. Der Erfolg war durchschlagend, das Fahrzeug kam ins Schleudern, geriet außer Kontrolle und raste in den Straßengraben. Der sich überschlagende Wagen ließ weder dem Fahrer noch den halbwüchsigen Bewachern auch nur den Hauch einer Chance.

In das Hämmern der leichteren Automatikwaffen mischte sich jetzt metallische Stakkato eines schweren Maschinengewehrs. Im weiten Bogen bestrich die Waffe die LKW-Kolonne. Erst jetzt konnten sich die überlebenden Bewacher des Konvois soweit fassen, dass sie das Feuer erwiderten. Aber sie hatten keine Chance. Denn immer noch blieben die Angreifer fast unsichtbar, verriet sie nur das aus der Deckung hervorblitzende Mündungsfeuer. Nicht mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Angreifer mochten es sein, die allerdings mit eiskalter Präzision und Treffsicherheit feuerten. Sie schienen nur an der rechten Seite des Konvois massiert zu sein, wohl weil sie Verluste durch eigenes Kreuzfeuer vermeiden wollten. Zwei der Bewacher, die darin eine Chance für sich zu erkennen glaubten, versuchten zu fliehen. Sie kamen nicht weit. Sie hörten die Schüsse nicht, sahen nicht das Mündungsfeuer. Die beiden auf der linken Seite des Konvois, ungefähr achtzig Schritt von der Stelle des Überfalls entfernt postierten Scharfschützen leisteten ganze Arbeit. Aber auf diese Entfernung konnten sie ohnehin kaum danebenschießen.

Die anderen Bewacher, die entweder von den LKWs aus das Feuer zu erwidern versuchten, oder abgesprungen waren, wurden einer nach dem anderen niedergeschossen. Ein Junge, der einen RPG-Werfer trug, versuchte die MG-Stellung anzuvisieren. Gleich zwei Schützen konzentrierten ihr Feuer auf ihn, der schmächtige Körper des Kindersoldaten zuckte unter dem Einschlag der großkalibrigen Geschosse, als hätte man ihn unter Strom gesetzt. Er war nicht einmal dazu gekommen, die Waffe abzufeuern.

Armando Cruz hatte die erste Minute des Angriffs überlebt. Mit einmal griffen seine halb vergessenen Söldnerreflexe wieder – auch weil ihm gar keine Zeit blieb, um Angst zu empfinden. Blitzschnell hatte er die Situation erfasst. Mit einer Klarheit, die ihn selbst überraschte, begriff er die Taktik der immer noch unsichtbaren Angreifer. Sie hatten das Feuer zuerst auf den ersten und den letzten LKW der Kolonne konzentriert, um so die Fahrbahn zu blockieren, die Fahrzeuge festzunageln. Die Angreifer hatten ihr Ziel aber nur zur Hälfte erreicht. Nach Vorne war kein Durchkommen mehr, aber da der letzte Wagen von der Fahrbahn abgekommen war, hatte Cruz vielleicht noch eine Chance. Auf die Idee, sich gefangen zu geben, kam er erst gar nicht. Er wusste, wie viele der bewaffneten Banden und Bürgerkriegstruppen mit ihren Gefangenen verfuhren. Außerdem zeigte das Vorgehen der Angreifer deutlich, dass sie an Gefangen nicht interessiert schienen.

Während Cruz brüllend dem Fahrer bedeutete, umzukehren, riss er die AK-47 an sich, die neben ihm gelegen hatte. Die Türen des Wagens fehlten – auch um bei einem Überfall das Herausspringen zu erleichtern. Halb auf dem Trittbrett des LKWs stehend eröffnete Cruz das Feuer, während der Wagen schlingernd wendete. Sie würden es schaffen! Er würde nicht hier sterben! Er würde nicht…

Die Kugel bohrte sich in seinen Unterleib, zerschnitt seine Gedanken und die Hoffnung auf ein Entkommen. Falls er noch einen Schmerzens- oder Hilfeschrei ausstoßen konnte, so ging der völlig im Gefechtslärm unter. Scheinbar lautlos knickte der portugiesische Waffenhändler in die Knie, und fiel aus dem Wagen. Er sah nicht mehr, wie das Feuer des Maschinengewehrs sich auf seinen Wagen konzentrierte und den Fluchtversuch endgültig in einem Bleihagel erstickte.

'''''''''

Erst als auch der letzte Versuch von Gegenwehr verstummt war, als nur noch das Stöhnen der Sterbenden und Verwundeten zu hören war, erhoben sich die Angreifer vorsichtig aus ihrer Deckung. Neun Männer waren es, alle in Tarnuniformen. Zusätzlich hatten sie Grasbüschel an ihren Kombinationen und Stoffhüten befestigt. Gesichter und Hände waren ebenfalls mit Tarnfarben maskiert. Fast schien es, als wäre die trockene Graslandschaft selber lebendig geworden. Ein zehnter Angreifer würde allerdings nie mehr aufstehen. Eine mehr durch Zufall als durch Zielsicherheit gelenkte Kugel der Angegriffenen hatte ihm den Kopf durchschlagen. Das war der einzige Verlust der Angreifer, und nachdem die Überlebenden den Tod des Mannes festgestellt hatten, kümmerten sie sich erst einmal nicht weiter um ihn. Momentan gab es Wichtigeres zu tun. Sie alle bewegten sich mit der Sicherheit und Routine von Veteranen. Keinem von ihnen war dieses Geschäft unvertraut. Die meisten waren Europäer, aber es waren auch zwei Asiaten im Team – aber kein einziger Schwarzer. Vorsichtig rückten sie in einer lockeren Formation vor, die Waffen immer noch im Anschlag.

Als sie die zusammengeschossene LKW-Kolonne erreichten, hielten sie kurz inne.

„Ausschwärmen. Irgendwo muss der Portugiese sein." Das Alter oder auch nur die Gesichtszüge des Sprechers waren unter der Tarnbemalung nur schwer zu erkennen. Die graubraune Tarnfarbe gab seinem Gesicht ein unheimlich archaisches, maskenhaft starres Aussehen. Das hellblonde Haar unter dem grünbraunen Stoffhut war extrem kurz geschoren. Der Mann war hoch gewachsen und breitschultrig, bewegte sich aber gelenkig und für einen Mann seiner Größe ungewöhnlich leise. Sein Gesicht war kantig, die Stimme hart, autoritär, mit einem schleifenden Unterton. Die graublauen Augen waren wegen der brennenden Sonne leicht zusammengekniffen. Sie wirkten sehr kalt.

Keiner der Anderen antwortete, aber sie fächerten auf und begannen die Fahrzeugwracks zu durchsuchen. Doch es war ihr Anführer, der Armando Cruz fand. Der Waffenhändler lebte noch, hatte sich mühsam auf den Rücken gewälzt. Er presste die Hände gegen den Leib, um seine eigenen Eingeweide am Hervorquellen zu hindern. In einem beständigen Strom floss Blut über seine Finger. Seine dunklen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er stand immer noch unter Schock, spürte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal Schmerzen. Die würden erst noch kommen. Unter diesen Umständen war ein Bauschuss unbedingt tödlich. Ein langsamer, ein qualvoller Tod.

Der Söldner starrte auf den tödlich Verwundeten, der den Blick hasserfüllt erwiderte. Für einige Sekunden, die sich schier endlos zu dehnen schienen, sagte keiner der beiden Männer etwas. Mit einer langsamen, fast eckig wirkenden Bewegung zog der Söldner seine Pistole. Der Portugiese zog zischend die Luft ein. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen, ein geflüsterter Fluch, entrang sich seinen Lippen. Dann schloss er die Augen. Trocken und hell peitschte ein einzelner Schuss.

Aber es blieb nicht der einzige. Wo die Angreifer auf einen Verwundeten oder Sterbenden stießen, töten sie – ohne Zögern, ohne Gnade. Ihr Anführer beteiligte sich nicht an dem leidenschaftslosen Gemetzel. Er war neben dem toten Portugiesen in die Knie gegangen, tastete die Taschen des Ermordeten ab. Aber das geschah rein automatisch. Die Augen des Söldners nahmen die unmittelbare Umgebung gar nicht war. Doch bei jedem neuen Schuss zuckte er unmerklich zusammen, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag versetzt. Doch er griff nicht ein, er blieb stumm. Wieder einmal. Und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einen anderen Überfall ablaufen, wieder und wieder, in einer endlos quälenden Wiederholung. Damals waren die Opfer Zivilisten gewesen. Aber gab es da wirklich einen so großen Unterschied? Einen wehrlosen Verwundeten zu ermorden, war das denn besser? Er glaubte die Antwort zu kennen. Aber es hatte sein müssen.

Oder?

Als sich die anderen Angreifer wieder um ihn sammelten, konnte jedenfalls keiner von ihnen eine Veränderung in der Stimme ihres Kommandeurs feststellen. Er klang wie immer: „Schafft die Kadaver in die LKW. Jagt alles in die Luft. Dann rücken wir ab." Die kurz darauf auflodernden Flammen verzehrten die Leichen von mehr als zwanzig Menschen und Waffen im Wert von hunderttausenden Dollar. Aber den Angreifern war es nicht um Beute gegangen.

''''''''''''

Einige Stunden später

„Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden? Reicht das als Beweis meiner Befähigung und Loyalität? Oder was soll ich sonst noch tun? Ein Baby ermorden? Ein kleines Mädchen vergewaltigen?" In der Stimme des Söldners vibrierte etwas, dass man für Zynismus halten konnte.

„Regen Sie sich nicht so künstlich auf. Es waren schließlich nur Afrikaner. Und Cruz musste sterben, weil er die falschen Leute mit Waffen beliefert hat. Weil er unseren Interessen im Wege stand. Außerdem wusste er zuviel. Er ist er gewarnt worden. Cruz begriff einfach nicht, dass er hätte klein beigeben müssen. Eine Lektion war unumgänglich. Das wird sich herumsprechen. Und die Schwarzen verstehen ohnehin nur die Sprache der Gewalt und der Einschüchterung."

„Ich kenne diese Theorie. Wollten Sie uns gleichzeitig auch noch eine Warnung zukommen lassen? All jenen, die zuviel wissen?"

Der Gegenüber des Söldners überraschte ihn mit einem amüsierten Auflachen: „Sie sind intelligent. Gut, wir können Männer wie Sie bei unserer Truppe gebrauchen. Wir haben gute Kämpfer, einige hervorragende Offiziere – aber zu wenig fähige Unteroffiziere. Zu wenig erfahrene Afrikakämpfer. Wir können Sie gebrauchen."

„Nun, das ist dann wohl mein Glück, nicht wahr. Wenn sie mich nicht hätten gebrauchen können…" Die spöttische Andeutung, die in diesen Worten des Söldners mitschwang, ließ die Stimme seines Gegenübers jäh wieder gefrieren: „Manche Fragen sollen Sie nicht stellen. Nicht einmal andeuten. Ansonsten…"

„Zu Befehl, Sir."

„Vergessen Sie nicht, wir behalten Sie im Auge." Der Söldner hätte am liebsten verächtlich geschnauft. Aber momentan war nicht der richtige Augenblick, sich abfällig zu äußern. Es gab Wichtigeres: „Und wann erfahre ich, worum es hier wirklich geht?"

„Wenn Sie ihre Zuverlässigkeit endgültig bewiesen haben. Immerhin werden Sie sehr gut bezahlt. So gut, dass es für Sie keinen Grund geben sollte, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Sie können wegtreten."

Der Söldner salutierte und ging. Instinktiv spürte er, wie man ihm hinterher blickte. Und unwillkürlich bekam er dabei eine Gänsehaut. Es war nicht Angst, die er empfand. Eher das Wissen darüber, dass jeder Schritt sein letzter sein konnte. Er hatte so schon früher empfunden. Kurz vor einem Angriff. Und einmal, als er ein Minenfeld durchqueren musste.

Der Mann, der den Söldner eingestellt hatte, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Auf den ersten Blick war dieser Söldner bestens qualifiziert: Einsatz in einem halben Dutzend Konflikte und für die verschiedensten Firmen und Interessengruppen, mehrmals Ausbilder für einheimische Spezialeinheiten, gelegentlicher Waffenschieber und Kopfgeldjäger. Ein Mann, der für Geld tötete. Allerdings schien er jetzt langsam Nerven zu zeigen. Das war nicht völlig ungewöhnlich, dieser Beruf rieb selbst die kaltblütigsten Naturen langsam auf. Und das konnte gefährlich werden. Aber Männer mit so umfangreichen Kampf- und Kommandoerfahrung waren selten geworden. Viele Söldner der Alten Garde waren tot, hatten sich zur Ruhe gesetzt oder waren völlig heruntergekommen. Andere waren inzwischen längst bei den großen Söldnerfirmen untergekommen. Das große Geld in ihrem Gewerbe wurde jetzt nicht mehr primär in Afrika verdient. Afghanistan und Irak waren momentan die grüneren Weiden. Und deshalb konnten sie auf einen solchen Mann schwerlich verzichten. Also würde man ihm eine Chance geben. Aber wenn er diese verspielte…


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

London

Die Nacht war bereits lange hereingebrochen, auch wenn die Hauptstadt Großbritanniens selbst jetzt nie ganz zur Ruhe kam. Allerdings gab es auch einige Ecken, die schon am Tage wie ausgestorben waren, wo das Licht und das Pulsieren der Großstadt jetzt nur ein Hintergrundgeräusch war, welches die Verlassenheit und den Verfall der menschenleeren Seitenstraßen und verrottenden Fabrikhallen betonte.

Obwohl Alex West London als seine Heimatstadt ansah, auf diese Seite der englischen Hauptstadt war er nicht gerade stolz. Und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre er auch niemals hierher gekommen. Auch wenn er im Dschungel Kambodschas ebenso zuhause war, wie in den Hochebenen Kleinasiens, in diesem vergessenen Winkel des ‚Großstadtdschungels' gab es eigentlich nichts, was ihn interessieren konnte. Hier lebte nur der Bodensatz Londons. Abgesehen von Pennern, Drogenabhängigen und ähnlichen gestrandeten Kreaturen nutzten angeblich auch einige Gangs dieses Gelände für ihre Privatfehden, um sich ungestört von der Polizei gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen. Jedenfalls gab es hier eigentlich nichts, was einen guten Grabjäger interessieren konnte.

Er war nur hier, weil sein Geldgeber sich unbedingt hier mit ihm treffen wollte. Natürlich hatte Michael Rodin es nicht für nötig gehalten, persönlich das Treffen anzuberaumen. Seitdem er diese Edelsteine verkaufen konnte, war er wohl wieder obenauf. Dabei hatte er das nur Alex West zu verdanken.

Kurz empfand West fast so etwas wie Gewissensbisse. Er hatte natürlich sofort gewusst, dass diese Schmuckstücke, die Rodin ihm präsentiert hatte, nie und nimmer aus der Blütezeit der indischen Mogulnherrscher stammen konnten. Rodin hatte wohl auch nie die Absicht gehabt, ihn zu täuschen. Es ging ihm nur um eine passende Expertise, mit der er potentielle Käufer einwickeln konnte. Normalerweise hätte Alex West ein solches Ansinnen rundheraus abgelehnt. Aber momentan war er wirklich knapp bei Kasse. Er hatte Schulden machen müssen, dazu bei den falschen Leuten. Zu viele Expeditionen waren ein Fehlschlag gewesen, hatten nicht einmal die oft horrenden Unkosten gedeckt. Schatzsuche war nun einmal ein Glücksspiel, und sein Glück hatte sich in letzter Zeit als unzuverlässig erwiesen. Natürlich hätte sich West auch an anderer Stelle um ein Darlehen bemühen können. Das wäre ihm wahrscheinlich auch gewährt worden. Aber bevor er Croft anpumpte, ließ er sich lieber die Beine brechen. Oder er verfasste eben falsche Expertisen. Ein Mann musste schließlich auch seinen Stolz haben.

Die erste Anzahlung von Rodin hatte jedenfalls die gierigsten Gläubiger zufrieden gestellt. Nach allem was er gehört hatte, verkauften sich die Steine auch nicht so schlecht, also hatte er die nächste Rate bereits so gut wie in der Tasche. Dass Rodin die Geldübergabe ausgerechnet an diesem Ort abwickeln wollte… Nun, vielleicht hatte der alte Schwarzmarktschieber zu viele Geheimdienstfilme gesehen. Oder er war ganz einfach paranoid, nachdem ihn die Polizei und der Zoll schon ein paar Mal zu oft ein Geschäft verdorben hatten. Rodin würde bezahlen, also war Alex West bereit, nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen. Vorerst.

Der dumpfe Klang von Schritten weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand um diese Zeit auf der Straße sein würde. Jedenfalls nicht eine ganze Gruppe – dem Klang nach drei oder vier Mann. Dem hellen Klang der Stimmen nach waren es junge Männer, und bei dem Dialekt tippte Alex West auf die Karibik. Nicht, dass das so ungewöhnlich war – viele Westinder lebten in England.

Dann bogen die jungen Männer um die Ecke. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie recht ‚normal'. Zwar trugen zwei von ihnen Tarnhosen und -jacken, aber das war wohl nur dem Modegeschmack geschuldet, und keineswegs ein Indiz auf aktiven Militärdienst. Der Dritte gab einer dunklen Lederkombination den Vorzug. Keiner der drei war älter als höchstens Mitte zwanzig. Sie bewegten sich selbstsicher, federnd, fast angeberisch im Bewusstsein ihrer Jugend und Stärke. All das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Ungewöhnlich aber war, dass sie alle Baseballschläger oder schwere Metallrohre in den Händen trugen. Und dass sie bei Alex West Anblick abrupt stehen blieben. Instinktiv hielt auch er inne. Der schwarz gekleidete Junge, offenbar der Anführer des Trios, fasste sich als Erster. Ruckartig stieß der die Hand mit dem Baseballschläger nach Vorne: „DAS IST ER, JUNGS!"

Alex West blieb nicht einmal die Zeit, den Sinn der Worte voll zu verstehen, er handelte rein instinktiv. Blitzschnell duckte er sich, wandte er sich halb zur Seite und spurtete los. Während hinter ihm ein wütender Schrei und das Trommeln hastiger Schritte davon zeugten, dass er verfolgt wurde, verfluchte er seinen Leichtsinn. Warum hatte er unbedingt zu Fuß kommen müssen? Und warum zum Teufel hatte er keine Waffe dabei? Die Antwort auf die letzte Frage war natürlich einfach. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sie hier brauchen zu müssen.

Im nächsten Augenblick traf irgendetwas ihn in die Kniekehlen. Es war ein wuchtiger, völlig überraschender Schlag, der ihm die Beine unter dem Leib wegriss. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschrei schlug er lang hin. Der Aufprall presste ihm den Atem aus den Lungen, einen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl, nicht mehr Atmen zu können, begriff er nicht einmal richtig, warum er jetzt am Boden lag. Aber dann hörte er die näher kommenden Schritte, und er begriff, dass es für eine Flucht jetzt zu spät. Er würde kämpfen müssen.

Sein umherirrender Blick blieb an einem Baseballschläger hängen, der etwa anderthalb Schritte von ihm entfernt lag. Das musste der Gegenstand gewesen sein, der ihn in der Kniekehle getroffen hatte. Ein Blick zurück zeigte Alex West, dass die Ganger ihn fast erreicht hatten. Allen voran ihr Anführer, der wohl auch den Baseballschläger geschleudert hatte. Er war seinen Kameraden vielleicht vier, fünf Schritte voraus. Das war Alex Chance.

Der Anführer der Ganger glaubte, ein leichtes Spiel zu haben. Immerhin lag ihr Opfer auf dem Bauch, bewegte sich nur schwach. Alles weitere würde ein Kinderspiel sein. Leichtverdientes Geld.

Der Angriff traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. Plötzlich warf sich der am Boden liegende Mann herum, sein rechtes Bein fuhr wie eine Sense über den Boden, traf den Knöchel des Gangers und riss ihn um. Der junge Mann konnte nur noch überrascht aufschreien, bevor er zu Boden krachte und dabei hart mit dem Hinterkopf aufschlug.

Alex West verschwendete keine Zeit damit, die Wirkung seines Tritts festzustellen. Obwohl bei der Bewegung ein brennender Schmerz durch seine Brust zuckte, hechtete er sich zur Seite. Bekam den Baseballschläger zu fassen. Richtete sich halb auf…

Dann waren die anderen Ganger heran. Der erste der Beiden ließ mit einem gutturalen Schrei seine Waffe, ein schweres Metallrohr, durch die Luft pfeifen – mit einem hellen Klacken prallte Metall auf Holz, als Alex West den erbeuteten Baseballschläger hochriss und, den Schläger wie einen kurzen Kampfstab haltend, parierte.

Einen Augenblick war der Ganger aus dem Gleichgewicht, überrascht. Im nächsten Augenblick rammte ihm sein Gegner das stumpfe Ende des Schlägers in die Magengrube.

Jetzt war der dritte Ganger heran, auch er trug einen Baseballschläger. Sein Hieb kam blitzschnell, mit brutaler Wucht. Alex West schaffte es nicht mehr, völlig auszuweichen. Aber immerhin, statt seinen Kopf traf der Schlag nur seine Schulter. Alex Schulter explodierte förmlich vor Schmerzen, aber er blieb stumm. Er musste auf die Beine kommen!

Sein Hieb war so niedrig angesetzt, dass der Ganger gar keine Chance hatte, zu parieren. Mit einem widerlichen Knacken traf der schwere Schläger das Knie des Gangers, zerschmetterte Knochen und Gelenk. Mit einem gellenden Schrei, ging der Ganger zu Boden, wälzte sich wimmernd am Boden. Ein Tritt gegen seinen Kopf schickte ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Der hatte genug.

Jetzt hatte sich die Situation für Alex West etwas gebessert. Er stand wieder, hatte eine Waffe und nur noch zwei Gegner. Das waren die Aktiva.

Auf der anderen Seite waren seine verbleibenden Gegner jetzt vorgewarnt. Sie würden ihn wohl nicht ein zweites Mal unterschätzen. Der Anführer der Ganger war wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Jetzt hielt er einen kurzen Totschläger in der Hand. Und in seinem linken Arm hatte Alex West kein Gefühl mehr – außer einem brennenden Schmerz. Die Karten standen nicht allzu gut.

„Was wollt ihr, verdammt? Ich habe kein Geld." Aber im selben Augenblick, als er das sagte, wurde Alex West bewusst, dass das hier kein einfacher Raubüberfall war. Die Ganger hatten ihn gesucht. Und jetzt, nachdem er einen von ihnen ausgeschaltet hatte, würden sie erst Recht nicht klein beigeben. Wer konnte sie geschickt haben? Einer seiner Gläubiger? Aber woher sollte der wissen, dass er sich hier herumtrieb? Waren sie ihm etwa von seiner Wohnung gefolgt? Dann…

Aber jetzt rückten die beiden Ganger vor, und Alex West verbannte jeden überflüssigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Offenbar war der Anführer der Ganger doch nicht ganz unfähig, auf eine knappe Handbewegung hin trennten sich die beiden, offenbar um Alex in die Zange zu nehmen. Wenn ihnen das gelang, war er so gut wie erledigt.

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen, griff an. Der Anführer der Ganger wurde von der Plötzlichkeit des Angriffs überrascht. Mit knapper Mühe konnte er dem ersten Hieb seines Gegners ausweichen, hob den Totschläger, traf seinen Gegner an der Schulter – dann rammte in dieser mit voller Wucht, so dass der Ganger fast zu Boden gegangen wäre, aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet und ins Stolpern kam. Mit ein, zwei Schritten war der andere Ganger heran, riss seinen Baseballschläger mit beiden Händen hoch, zu einem tödlichen Schlag. Im gleichen Augenblick wirbelte Alex West herum, ließ seinen eigenen Schläger in einem waagerechten Hieb durch die Luft sausen. Und traf den Ganger seitlich am Kopf, zertrümmerte Wangen- und Kieferknochen. Ein dumpfes, fast gurgelndes Stöhnen war alles, was der Ganger noch hervorstoßen konnte, als er zu Boden ging.

Im selben Augenblick traf der Totschläger des letzten Gangers Alex West linke Gesichtshälfte. Einmal, zweimal, sein Kopf flog nach hinten, der Schläger flog aus seiner rechten Hand, als er sie schützend hochriss, und der nächste Schlag seinen Ellbogen traf. Jetzt war er waffenlos. Sein Angreifer schien zum selben Schluss zu kommen, denn statt weiter auf ihn einzuprügeln, stieß er Alex West die linke Faust gegen die Brust, trieb den angeschlagenen Grabjäger so zurück. Ein verzerrtes Grinsen erschien auf den Lippen des Gangers, während er den Totschläger einmal, zweimal durch die Luft pfeifen ließ, sein zurücktaumelndes Opfer an Oberkörper und Schulter traf.

Er sah den Tritt, nicht kommen. Der Fuß des Grabräubers erwischte seinen Gegner am Kniegelenk, zu schwach um es zu brechen, aber stark genug, um seinen Gegner aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Noch während der Ganger seitlich einknickte, trat Alex West ein zweites Mal zu, traf seinen Gegner in die Rippen. Und als der Ganger zu Boden ging, trat ihm Alex West noch einmal wuchtig gegen die Schläfe.

Keuchend, ein Stöhnen unterdrückend, rang der Grabräuber nach Luft. Das war knapp gewesen. Ein wenig zu knapp. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und diese drei Halbstarken hätten ihn fertig gemacht. Er ließ wohl langsam nach. Stirnrunzelnd starrte er auf die drei sich am Boden krümmenden Gestalten. Zwei der Ganger waren quasi bewusstlos, und der dritte würde so bald bestimmt nicht Sprechen können. Er hätte ja gerne erfahren, wer ihm diese Bande auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Aber er konnte hier nicht bleiben. Außerdem fühlte er sich momentan nicht gerade in der Verfassung, jemanden auszuquetschen. Er konnte von Glück reden, wenn er nicht noch umkippte. Der Schlag ins Gesicht hatte sein linkes Auge fast völlig zuschwellen lassen. Ihm schwindelte, und außerdem war ihm schlecht. Das sah ganz nach einer Gehirnerschütterung aus.

Das Geräusch sich hastig nähernder Schritte ließ ihn herumfahren. Nicht noch einer! Aber der Mann, der da um die Ecke gerannt kam, gehörte bestimmt nicht zu den Gangern. Zum einen war er zu alt, mindestens Mitte dreißig. Außerdem war er weiß, und zudem recht einfach, aber konventionell gekleidet. Er war nur mittelgroß, stämmig, mit einem breiten Gesicht, und bewegte sich für einen Mann seiner Statur recht leichtfüßig.

Offenbar war er nicht auf das Bild gefasst gewesen, das sich ihm nun bot: „Was zum…" er stockte, und ein verzerrtes Grinsen trat auf seine breiten Lippen: „Ärger gehabt, was? Alle Achtung, denen haben Sie's aber gegeben. Was sind Sie – Profiboxer?"

Alex West lachte jäh auf, bereute das aber sofort, als sein Körper mit einer Schmerzwelle protestierte: „Können wir die Autogrammstunde auf später verschieben? Ich glaube, ich muss zum Arzt."

„Sie sehen Scheiße aus. Na ja, immer noch besser als diese drei Typen da…" Der Mann war näher an den Grabräuber herangetreten, packte seinen rechten Arm, wie um ihn zu stützen. Zu spät sah Alex West die schmale Klinge in der Hand des Fremden aufblitzen. In dem vergeblichen Versuch auszuweichen warf er seinen Körper zurück – da fuhr ihm auch schon die beidseitig geschliffene Klinge in den Leib. Das verzerrte Lächeln blieb auf den Lippen des Fremden wie festgefroren, als er das Messer bis zum Heft in den Körper des Grabräubers rammte, und es dann mit einer jähen Bewegung wieder herauszog, sein Opfer zurückstieß. Alex West sackte zu Boden.

Der Fremde musterte den Körper des Grabräubers ein paar Augenblicke lang. In seinen Augen war nicht mehr Gefühl, als wenn er ein weggeworfenes Stück Müll betrachtet hätte. Er atmete nicht einmal schneller. Als er allerdings zu den drei Gangern blickte, die sich nur schwach regten, verzogen sich seine fleischigen Lippen verächtlich: „Gib nie einem Nigger einen Auftrag, den nur ein Weißer sauber erledigen kann!" Kurz überdachte er seine Möglichkeiten. Sollte er diese drei Versager auch noch kalt machen? Nein, sie konnten ihn wohl kaum identifizieren. Als er sie angeheuert hatte, hatte er sorgfältig darauf geachtet, sein Gesicht im Schatten zu halten. Diese drei dämlichen Kaffer waren sowieso nur an dem Bündel Geldscheine interessiert gewesen, das er ihnen angeboten hatte. Sie hatten nicht einmal gefragt, wie ihr Opfer hieß, oder warum sie es umbringen sollten. Vermutlich hatten sie ihren Gegner deshalb so unterschätzt. Wie auch immer, vier Tote würden die Polizei alarmieren, auch wenn drei davon nur Nigger waren. Kaum eine Chance, dass die ganze Geschichte dann noch als einfache Straßengewalt abgetan werden würde.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei dem immer noch bewusstlosen Anführer des glücklosen Ganger-Trios. Der Mörder hatte Handschuhe getragen, deshalb konnte er das Messer jetzt ganz einfach dem Bewusstlosen in die Hand drücken, ohne den Griff abwischen zu müssen.

Wenn die Polizei diese drei Schwachköpfe zu fassen bekam, würde sie ihnen niemals die Geschichte von dem unbekannten Auftraggeber abkaufen. Und selbst wenn die Idioten es schafften, der Polizei zu entkommen, dann würde diese nur die Leiche eines zusammengeschlagenen und niedergestochenen Mannes haben, der offensichtlich so dumm gewesen war, nachts in diesem Viertel Spazieren zu gehen. Eines Mannes, der in mehr als dubiosen Geschäften verwickelt gewesen war.

Und er selber würde in zwölf Stunden schon nicht mehr in England sein. Der andere Auftrag würde dann wahrscheinlich auch bereits erledigt sein. Ruhig drehte sich der Mann um, und ging weg. Seine ruhigen, zielsicheren Schritte verrieten weder Eile, noch Beunruhigung.

Alex West hatte Mühe, Luft zu holen. Jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer. Irgendeine heiße, klebrige Flüssigkeit schien in seinen Rachen zu rinnen, ließ ihn husten. Blut, begriff er – sein Blut. Jäh begriff er, dass er sterben würde. Sterben hier, ausgerechnet. Nicht irgendwo in der weglosen Wildnis, oder einer von Gewalt und Kämpfen zerrütteten Krisenregion. Sondern hier, in London, inmitten von sechs Millionen Menschen. So hatte er sich sein Ende bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Er musste husten, spuckte Blut.

Eine Bewegung, ein leises Schaben, alarmierte ihn. War der Fremde zurückgekommen? War…

Aber es war weder der Fremde, noch einer der Ganger. Aus großen, ungläubigen Augen starrte ein alter Mann in einem abgerissenen, zerlumpten Overall auf die Szenerie. Sein weißes Haar und sein Bart waren völlig verdreckt, wie auch sein Gesicht, so dass nicht einmal seine Hautfarbe richtig zu erkennen war.

„Hilfe… Bitte, ich brauche Hilfe…" Es war nur ein Flüstern, nicht viel mehr als ein Windhauch. Dann sackte Alex West Kopf zur Seite.

Der Obdachlose starrte immer noch auf die sich vor ihm ausbreitende Szenerie. Dann, langsam, zögernd, trat er näher. Bückte sich zu dem blutenden Mann hinab. Und begann seine Taschen zu durchwühlen.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Etwa acht Stunden später, Croft Manor

Der Tag hatte für Lara Croft nicht gut begonnen. Wieder hatte sie keinen rechten Schlaf finden können. Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen. Sie wusste selber nicht genau, was es war, das sie nicht schlafen ließ.

Kurz hatte sie sich sogar gefragt, ob sie ganz einfach zu lange alleine gewesen war, und vielleicht etwas dagegen unternehmen sollte. Aber diese Idee hatte sie schnell verworfen. Momentan war ein Mann wirklich das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte. Heute im Morgengrauen war ihr eine neue Erklärung eingefallen, die wahrscheinlich mehr Sinn machte, ihre Laune aber nicht gerade verbesserte.

Die Unruhe, die ihr den Schlaf raubte, sie hatte sie schon früher ein paar Mal gespürt. Es war das Gefühl, die Ahnung von kommendem Unheil, einer unsichtbaren Gefahr. Sie hatte gelernt auf solche Ahnungen zu achten. Blieb nur noch die Frage, ob diese kommende Gefahr ihr auf einer ihrer Expeditionen begegnen würde, oder ihr hier in London drohte. Nicht, dass sie momentan etwas besonders exotisches plante. Vielmehr waren ihre Pläne für die nächste Zeit ausgesprochen konventionell. In ein paar Wochen stand ein Tauchgang zu einem gesunkenen deutschen U-Boot der XXIII-Klasse auf dem Programm. Allerdings war sie diesmal nicht auf der Suche nach einem Schatz. Das untergehende Dritte Reich hatte seine modernsten Front-Boote nicht für irgendwelche Transporte verschwendet. Lara Croft sollte für einen amerikanischen Privatmann den Zustand des Wracks untersuchen, wie auch die Chancen, das Boot wieder heben zu können. Der Mann hatte es sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt, sein eigenes Privatmuseum zu schaffen. Das U-Boot sollte wahrscheinlich die Krönung sein. Normalerweise war ein solcher Auftrag etwas unter dem Niveau der Grabräuberin. Aber der Taucheinsatz reizte sie dennoch. Aber auch wenn das Wrack in fünfzig Meter Tiefe lag, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Tauchgang gefährlich werden konnte, von den üblichen Risiken des Wracktauchens einmal abgesehen. ‚Außer natürlich, da unten liegt das Bernsteinzimmer…' Aber dieses Gedankenspiel konnte sie nur kurz aufheitern.

Sie hatte versucht, Alex West anzurufen. Er schuldete ihr ein paar Antworten betreffs dieser ‚Moguln-Diamanten'. Zum Beispiel wollte sie wissen, warum er sich auf so etwas eingelassen hatte. Wenn die Sache aufflog… Alex West musste schon ziemlich abgebrannt sein, oder jemanden einen GROSSEN Gefallen schulden, um seinen guten Ruf derartig leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen. Ein Grabräuber, der sich anscheinend so leicht von Fälschungen täuschen ließ, oder bereitwillig die Augen zudrückte, riskierte seinen guten Ruf. Und in dieser kleinen Branche hatte die Reputation immer noch einen hohen Stellenwert. Also warum ging Alex West dieses Risiko ein?

Doch bisher hatte Lara noch keine Antwort auf diese Fragen bekommen. Sie hatte ihn einfach nicht erreichen können. Nun ja, vielleicht hatte Rodin Alarm geschlagen, und Alex hatte keine Lust, auf Laras Fragen zu antworten. Vor allem, wenn er dann würde enthüllen müssen, dass ihm finanziell das Wasser bis zum Hals stand. Er und sein verdammter Stolz…

Aber das konnte bis heute Abend warten. Momentan hatte sie andere Pläne. Genauer gesagt wollte sie sich präzise Grundrisspläne eines deutschen U-Boots Typ XXIII besorgen. Sorgfältige Vorbereitung war das ein und alles beim Wracktauchen. Während Lara Croft ihren Wagen auf das Tor ihres Grundstücks zurollen ließ, versuchte sie, sich an die Bruchstücke des Traums zu erinnern, der sie heute nach viel zu kurzem Schlaf schweißgebadet wieder hatte aufwachen lassen. Aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht, die Erinnerungen blieben verschwommen, unzusammenhängend. Da waren Schreie gewesen, Flüche, scharfe Befehle, beinahe übertönt von dem wütenden Hämmern automatischer Waffen und explodierenden Granaten. Einzelne Bilder – geduckte Gestalten die vorrückten, Explosionen, ein leblos wirkendes, schattenhaftes Gesicht… Aber all dies blieb bruchstückhaft.

Lara Croft schluckte den Fluch herunter, der ihr auf der Zunge lag. Sie glaubte wenigstens eine der Stimmen aus ihrem Traum erkannt zu haben, und auch das Gesicht. Aber über diese Tatsache wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens war abgeschlossen, und sie würde einen Teufel tun, und es wieder öffnen.

Die Grabräuberin war derartig in ihren Gedanken gefangen, dass sie die Tatsache beinahe übersehen hätte, dass das Grundstücktor geschlossen blieb, statt sich bei ihrem Näher kommen automatisch zu öffnen. Im letzten Augenblick trat sie auf die Bremse und brachte den Wagen zum Stehen. Diesmal war sie zu verlegen, um zu fluchen. Die Gedanke, was ihre ‚Kollegen' zu der Geschichte sagen würden, dass ausgerechnet Lara Croft auf ihrem eigenen Grundstück einen Unfall gebaut hatte, war schon mehr als peinlich. Mit dem Gefühl, das heute offenbar alles schief ging, stieg sie aus. Vermutlich hatte es in der Automatik des Tors einen Kurzschluss gegeben. Nun, dann würde sie das Tor eben per Hand öffnen. Während sie zum Tor ging, warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Straße, die so früh am Morgen praktisch ausgestorben war. Das einzige andere Auto weit und breit parkte auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Lara Croft musterte den Sportwagen kurz und registrierte geistesabwesend, dass das Seitenfenster des Beifahrersitzes halb heruntergefahren war. Kurz glaubte sie eine Bewegung im Inneren des Wagens zu erkennen, eine flüchtige Reflexion.

Im nächsten Augenblick lag sie am Boden, während hinter ihr die Frontscheibe ihres Wagens explodierte. Sie hatte automatisch reagiert, unbewusst, und ihre Reflexe hatten ihr das Leben gerettet. Aber jetzt begriff sie, mit fast schon unwirklicher Klarheit, was geschehen war, auch wenn sich ihre Gedanken dabei förmlich überschlugen: ‚Scharfschütze…Explosivmunition…hat das Tor manipuliert, um ein sicheres Ziel zu haben. Hurensohn.'

Instinktiv hatte sie sich hinter ihrem Wagen in Deckung gerollt. Im Augenblick war sie hier sicher, wenn der Attentäter keine Handgranate oder einen Raketenwerfer ins Spiel bringen konnte. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie einen Motor aufheulen. Der Attentäter hatte offenbar erkannt, dass sein Anschlag fehlgeschlagen war, und wollte sich absetzen. ‚Nicht mit mir, Freundchen!' Sie sprang auf. Binnen weniger Sekunden saß sie wieder hinter dem Lenkrad ihres Wagens. Von der Frontscheibe waren nur noch Reste übrig geblieben. ‚Das war aber ein großes Kaliber. Ich hätte Panzerglas nehmen sollen.' Ihr blieb keine Zeit, das Tor per Hand zu öffnen. Also stieß sie einfach ein paar Meter zurück, und gab Vollgas. Die Torflügel flogen auf, als hätte man eine Granate gezündet, und der Wagen schoss hinaus, nur um sofort herumgerissen zu werden. Sie nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Der Fahrtwind pfiff durch die zersplitterten Überreste der Windschutzscheibe, als Lara Croft zu dem Wagen des Attentäters aufschloss. Der musste bei einem Blick in den Rückspiegel bemerkt haben, dass er verfolgt wurde. Sein Wagen machte einen regelrechten Satz nach vorne, als er aufs Gaspedal trat. Lara Croft lächelte grimmig: ‚Das kann ich auch!' Der Abstand verringerte sich weiter, als auch sie weiter Gas gab.

Vor ihr scherte der Wagen des Attentäters aus, um ein langsameres Fahrzeug zu überholen. Dabei fuhr er allerdings so dicht auf, dass der Fahrer des anderen Wagens instinktiv das Lenkrad herumriss. Das war ein Fehler. Das Auto schoss über die Bordsteinkante und prallte gegen eine steinerne Gartenmauer. Im nächsten Augenblick war Lara schon an der Unglücksstelle vorbei, sie konnte nicht sehen, was mit dem Fahrer des Wagens geworden war. Der Attentäter war natürlich nicht einmal langsamer geworden. ‚Verdammter Hund!' Natürlich, ihm war es egal, wenn Unbeteiligte zu Schaden kamen.

Aber sie kam ihm immer näher. Egal wie erfolgreich der Attentäter in seinem Geschäft war, und wie gut er bezahlt hatte – seinem Auto fehlten offenbar einige Verbesserungen, auf die Lara Croft zurückgreifen konnte. Ihr Mund verzog sich kurz zu einem harten Lächeln.

Der Wagen des Attentäters schoss über eine Kreuzung, dicht gefolgt von Laras Auto. Keiner der beiden hatte den LKW gesehen, der sich von der Seite näherte, in der sicheren Überzeugung, die Vorfahrt zu haben. So reagierte der LKW-Fahrer viel zu langsam. Verzweifelt trat er auf die Bremse, aber er sah gleich, dass er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würde.

Der Attentäter hatte die Kreuzung schon passiert, doch Lara hatte weniger Glück. Sie bemerkte die Gefahr fast zu spät – zu spät jedenfalls, um noch zu bremsen. Stattdessen trat sie einmal mehr aufs Gaspedal, und riss das Lenkrad herum, nur um sofort wieder gegenzulenken. Ihr Wagen nahm die Bordsteinkante, wie eine Sprungchance. Einen Augenblick verlor die Vorderräder die Bodenhaftung. Dann, mit einem brutalen Ruck, prallten sie auf den Gehweg, während das rechte Hinterrad beim Passieren der Bordsteinkante hoch geschleudert wurde. Einen grauenhaften Augenblick lang glaubte Lara, die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren zu haben, aber dann, mit einem Ruck, der in ihren Armen von den Fingerspitzen bis in die Schultern Schmerz explodieren ließ, brachte sie den Wagen wieder auf die Straße.

Hinter ihr blieb ein geschockter LKW-Fahrer zurück, der sich immer noch fragte, weswegen er jetzt keinen der anderen Wagen gerammt hatte, und was zur Hölle eigentlich los war.

Der Attentäter hatte seinen Vorsprung nur geringfügig ausbauen können. Lara lächelte grimmig. Sie wusste, die nächsten fünf Meilen waren gerade Landstraße. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass dort momentan viel Verkehr herrschte. ‚Jetzt habe ich dich!'

Der Attentäter musste die Gefahr erkannt haben, denn statt weiter nur aufs Gaspedal zu treten, lenkte er jetzt seinen Wagen immer wieder ruckartig von rechts nach links, über die gesamte Straßenbreite. Er wollte verhindern, dass Lara ihn überholte. Allerdings war er so auch langsamer, und Laras Wagen schloss immer dichter auf. ‚Und was machst du nun, Arschloch?'

Die Antwort auf diese unausgesprochene Frage kam nur ein paar Sekunden später, als der Attentäter seinen Wagen abrupt herumriss, und ihn auf einen Feldweg lenkte. Das kam so überraschend, dass Laras Wagen schon an der Wegeinfahrt vorbei war, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Mit einem gezischten Flucht trat die Grabräuberin auf die Bremse, brachte den Wagen schlitternd zum Stehen, und schaltete in den Rückwärtsgang. Wenige Sekunden später war sie an der Abzweigung, die der Attentäter genommen hatte – und hielt den Wagen an.

Hätte das Manöver des Attentäters richtig funktioniert, dann hätte er sie zweifelsohne abhängen können. Aber sein Plan war nicht aufgegangen. Zwar hatte der Attentäter Lara Croft überrascht, als er fast ungebremst auf den Feldweg eingebogen war. Aber dann hatte ihn sein Glück verlassen. Zu hohe Geschwindigkeit, eine kurze Unachtsamkeit, die Unebenheiten des Feldweges – was genau der Grund gewesen war, blieb unklar. Aber die Wirkung war verheerend gewesen. Der Attentäter hatte die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug verloren. Der Wagen war vom Weg abgekommen, und hatte sich überschlagen. Als Lara geduckt näher hastete, sah sie bereits die verkrümmte Gestalt des Attentäters. Er regte sich nicht, und sein Kopf stand in einem widerwärtig unnatürlichen wirkenden Winkel ab. Er hatte sich den Hals gebrochen. Da er nicht angeschnallt gewesen war, hatte er bei dieser Geschwindigkeit nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. Sie starrte in das erschlaffte Antlitz des Toten. Es war das Gesicht einen Fremden. Bei der Waffe, die auf dem Nebensitz lag, handelte es sich nicht etwa um ein Jagdgewehr, sondern ein Heckler-und-Koch Scharfschützengewehr. Die Waffe eines Profis: „Verdammter Idiot."

Natürlich erhielt sie keine Antwort. Und ebenso natürlich fand sie in den Taschen des Toten weder einen Ausweis, noch einen Hinweis auf den Grund des Attentats. Wenn der Mann ein Profikiller war, oder so etwas wie ein Söldner, dann war es allerdings recht wahrscheinlich, dass er gar nicht erst nach einem Grund für seinen Auftrag gefragt hatte. So etwas war in dieser Branche nicht üblich. Aber wer konnte den Auftrag gegeben haben? Und warum? In den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich bedeckt gehalten – und momentan fiel ihr niemand ein, der unbedingt einen Profi auf sie ansetzen würde. Niemand, der noch am Leben war. Oder?

In Laras Gedanken schnitt das leise Summen ihres Handys. Obwohl sie das Signal zuerst ignorierte, blieb der Anrufer offensichtlich beharrlich. Mit einer leisen Verwünschung hob sie das Gerät an ihr Ohr: „Ja?" Es war Bryce.

Ein paar hastig hervorgestoßene Worte reichten, um Lara Crofts Gesicht erstarren zu lassen. Mit einer jähen, abgehackt wirkenden Bewegung schaltete sie ab. Dann drehte sie sich um, und rannte zu ihrem Wagen zurück. Der Tag hatte wirklich nicht gut begonnen. Und er wurde nur noch schlimmer.


End file.
